


Consequence

by PhantomxWolf



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf
Summary: A small snippet following the end of the corridors of time quest. Saint-14 visits someone dear to himSo be warned spoilers
Kudos: 21





	Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small snippet because I've had this image in my head for a little bit  
> Once more this is a spoiler for the corridors of time quest. Stop reading if you don't want to know what happens

The burly titan stood looming over the monument in which he had helped create. He had cleaned his armor for this ocassion yet repairs had not yet commenced, evident in the cracks that branched out in different areas and the dents made by the brute force that decorated others.The crowd had dispersed long ago leaving him to bear the burden of the heavy silence alone. The stillness of the scene was interrupted by a whoosh and a weight that settled itself onto his shoulder. He let the creature perch feeling comforted by the presence of the bird. A small coo confirmed his suspicions and he decided to greet the animal in a soft tone. He had found that his feathered companions tended to follow him around even outside of the hangar. 

"Thank you for being here friend" Saint spoke, his voice more subdued then usual. "Although you are a bird and you are not aware of what we have lost, well I don't know how to say- how to explain the magnitude of what happened. To put it simply I lost a friend of great importance to me." 

He let the sentence trail for a few moments as he pondered what to do next. Talking to someone was a healthy way to cope with the loss of someone important. That he knew but his options had slimmed. He was supposed to be this pillar of strength, of hope who was never supposed to faulter. Any grievences he had were to be shared among a select few, the most notable one being the guardian that laid in the grave a few inches away. Now he did not know who to turn too. Perhaps he could voice his concerns the dead- no that would be selfish of him. Instead he found himself placing a hand on the top portion of his friend's grave as if to give one more shoulder squeeze before he departed. "I will visit again my friend. I promise you that." He stated now addressing his deceased savior. "I brought you home as you did to me so long ago now" he added. "I'm sorry I could not do more" Letting out a shaky breath he retracted his hand. The pigeon cooed once more. 

"Ah! You are right sweet bird. I do have something else I could give" He exclaimed snapping himself out of his funk just slightly. He reached to the tattered mark at his side, tearing a long strip of cloth off while being careful to avoid the ribbons. 

"People used to give me these for saving them. I never got the chance to give one to you. So take it, I owe you that much" And with that he placed the purple fabric on the lid of the grave, a reminder and a thanks to the one who tried to save them all.

**Author's Note:**

> And my hc is that Saint found (your) body and brought you home. How else would he know that the weapon shattered in the confrontation of he wants there or didn't find you?


End file.
